Boomers
Boomers (also called baby boomers) are the scourge of humanity. I hate them so much. These worthless people were born between 1946 and 1964. The world would be a much better place if they all died. It's just natural selection at this point. They can't pick up one can of corn because they are "too weak" so they should just die. Even worse, they ruin the planet and the economy. Better Entry: Boomers are THE leading example of failures. A generation of Americans that inherited the best economy and most opportunities the world had ever seen, and gave none of it to their two sets of descendants, Generation X and the Millennials. The 90's generation existed, but didn't really do all that much, so I guess they're ok. Boomer's parents fought in and successfully won the Second World War, and also lived through the Great Depression. While their parents did mess up quite a bit in other regards (Such as their own parenting techniques that allowed the boomers to become the way they did, or their inability to prevent communist take overs), for the most part they did a good job. Boomers decided that they weren't even going to attempt to live up to their parents legacy. Rather, they would try and get the most out of everything, and by get the most out of, I mean ensure that only they ever had really good opportunities. While some people might say, "Hey, the boomers can't be that bad. They invented all the technology we use today." this is only partially true. Sure, there are good boomers without a doubt, and yes, some of their generation did in fact make incredible technical advances. However, these were the nerds of their group, which were berated and belittled by other dumber boomers. As usual, the dumb ones try to take credit for something only a few of the really cool ones did, and the dumb ones pretend they were nice to the nerdy ones, when in truth they were just jerks. Boomers fail to grasp the problems facing the current generations. They failed to understand why Gen X was fed up with their unyielding selfishness. They said the 90's Generation was corrupted by games when in truth, any real corruption can be traced back to their own cluelessness about life. Now they claim that the Millennials are lazy and entitled, just as the pot calls the kettle black. Lazy from a lack of jobs (that you can actually get, not ones that are way up the ladder years and years from now)? Entitled to what? There isn't much left to be entitled to, except debt perhaps. Not all boomers are bad. As before-mentioned, the nerds were highly productive members of society, and created home computers and superior engineering. Unfortunately the vast majority were either really bad and brought down and continue to degrade society, or, the others simply sit back and live normally, but do nothing to stop the really bad ones from tearing down the rest of society. Ever wonder why certain countries with questionable morality are empowered by America, or at the very least, not impeded by America? That's the power of boomers, baby. Instead of working more efficiently and developing new tech to continue our manufacturing prowess, complacency was seen as the easier option.